A Malfoy Life
by Stevie33333333333
Summary: Read about Stevie Malfoy(Johnson) as she goes through the life of being a malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction, um i hope you like it. Please review. Tell me what you think about it, and anything you might want me to add, as I do get really bad writers block... I know i`m not the best writer... but I hope you all enjoy.**

**I don't own harry potter. All I own is the plot, and the characters: Alia, Rebecca and Stevie. **

I take a deep breath as I run threw the brick wall leading me to platform 9 and ¾. My twin brother Scorpius right beside me. We stood in awe, as we have both been wanting to visit this place for years. A moment passed in happy silence, but was soon broken to the arguing of the "happy couple".

"Scorpius get over here now." My father yelled at my brother. My brother sighed as he looked at me and said good bye. Then looked at our mother and did the same.

I wanted to say the same to my father, but I knew he wouldn't care. I was almost 11, and I was starting Hogworts, it was time I started a new life. I go by Stevie Johnson, I like to use my muggle step-father's last name, call me "Malfoy" or "Parkson" and you wont hear the end of it. I'm naturally a pure blood (Obviously) but I say i'm Half. I died my hair Fiery red,(i`m a natural blonde) So now, I look nothing like my family. I'm not even aloud to say I have a brother.

"Sweet heart, you okay?" My mom looked down on me. I guess I was starting to shed a tear.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just going to miss you mum." That was a lie. I couldn't wait to leave. I said good bye and gave her a hug, she kissed me on my forehead and I went to find a compartment.

I walked down the corridor of the train. I looked through a window of one of the compartments. There stood my brother head out the window waving good bye to our father. Scorpius turned around, his expression changed when he saw me. I waved good bye and walked away, I looked at the ground, not watching where I was going, I bumped into some one.

"Watch where your going would you?!" a girly cry came out.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I looked up at her. She had long dark hair, and an evil expression on her face.

"Whatever. Loser first year." The girl looked at her friends as a boy who looked about her age come out of the compartment beside my brothers.

"Rebecca whats going on?" the boy said.

"Get lost Weasley." Rebecca walked away into another compartment sneering with all her friends.

"Sorry about her, I`m Fred Weasley.. oh Jr." He shot me a smile.

"Um.. Hi." I stuttered. He had the prettiest blue eyes that were so easy to get lost in to and the brightest red hair… "I'm S-Stevie Johnson."

"Nice to meet you Stevie. Well.. I better get going.. bye." and he walked away. I cursed my self for not saying anything else.

As I sighed and kept going, My feet moving with out me thinking, I walked into a corridor with people already in it. I forced my self to say something. "M-may I sit here?"

A girl with long blonde hair turned away from the window to look at me. "Sure. James, is it okay with you?"

The boy turned around also to look at me and smiled. "Of course."

I smiled back and took a seat. As the train started to leave the station, the boy and girl looked out the window saying good bye to there parents, finally, they took there seats.

"So whats your name?" The girl asked me. "This is James Sirius, and i`m Alia."

"I`m Stevie Johnson, nice to meet you both." I flashed the biggest, cheesiest smile at them.

After that, we just kind of clicked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy everybody, Im sorry I havnt updated for a few days, I have been busy, and i have started a new fanfic, go and check it out its called: ****_I'm here for you. _****It's a Fred and Hermione fanfic.  
So here is chapter 2, please rewiew and I hope you enjoy! **

"So Stevie, if you don't mind me asking, what's your blood status?" Alia asked me.

"Pur-half!" _Gosh, im so stupid! _

"Same! And of course you know Jame's here is half, famous stupid potter." She laughed.

As we talked, we got in the boats to Hogworts, standing _again_ in awe, _finally, a place I can acually call home. _

_So far, everything is going as planned. I made two friends, one of them is a Potter! Who knew!?_

__I hear my name being called, I snap out of my thoughts and return back to earth. _Time to get sorted into my house._ I thought.

I walked up to the podium and take a seat on the stool as I felt the sorting hat place on my head.

"Oh, another Malfoy huh?" I heard the hat say.

I clenched my fists. _I sure hope no one heard that. _I muttered "Slytherin" over and over again.

"Slytherin eh? Oh no, you got some smarts there..."

I looked at the ravenclaw table, there sat the girl I bumped into on the train.  
"Not Ravenvlaw. Anything but ravenclaw!" Even if I was a hufflepuff it would be OK. At least my fathers new girl friend is a Hufflepuff... not that is option matters.

"Not ravenclaw? Well then I guess GRYFFINDOR." That hat boomed across the great hall.

My heart stopped for a moment. _Did he just say Gryffindor?! _I looked at the Gryffindor table, and there clapped Fred Weasley jr, Alia, and James Siruis. I slowly got up from the seat.

I sat down beside James. _My family is going to KILL me!_

"Stevie, are you ok?"

__I looked up to see James with a concerned look on his face.

"What? Oh yes, of course.."

"Oh..ok." James started digging into the feast.

I sat there watching him. _He is really cute... _ I tried to shake it off. But the more I did.. the more I fell in love.

Over the past few months, James and I have become very good friends.

October came around and it was time to try out for quiditch. I took a deep breath as I clenched the old broom stick I found back home.. It has _Nimbus two thousand and one,_ engraved on it.

"It's ok Stevie, you'll do great, I seen you play, and your really good."  
I guess James saw the nerves showing up on my face...

__"Thanks" I blushed

That made him smile.

_Why was he so damn cute!?_

__Then, James leaned in and kissed my check. He looked away before I could see his face.

"Erm.. sorry.." I could see his checks turning red.

My hand went to touch my check, a let out a big goofy smile. _Good thing he cant see me._

"Dont be."

**Well that chapter was pretty short, it was also a little cheesy . **

**So that is the end of chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed, please review! =D**


End file.
